The NIH Blueprint Neurotherapeutics network is an initiative of the NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research, a collaborative framework of NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices that support research on the nervous system (http:/lneurosciencebluepri nt.nih.gov/blueprint basics/about blueprint.htm). By pooling resources and expertise, the NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research takes advantage of economies of scale, confronts challenges too large for any single Institute or Center, and develops research tools and infrastructure that serve the entire neuroscience community.